1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic light source supplying device that is applied in a photographic studio or a light box for color matching and, more particularly, to a structure of light box assembly that its light source is uniformly distributed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial photographs must be taken with best effect in clearness and color, and thus all kinds of merchandise and product can be presented to consumers with authenticity and perfection. Therefore, when a digital camera or common camera is used for photographing, the light source must be provided uniformly and sufficiently so that a clear, colorful image can be taken. When photographing, a copy stand for simple photographic studio or a light box for color matching will be used to provide necessary light source for photographing.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light box for color matching 10 (or a conventional simple photographic studio) is to provide an opening 14 at one side of a box body 12 so that an object to be photographed can be placed inside the box body 12 through the opening 14. Besides, a plurality of light tube 16 is separately provided in parallel on top face of the box body 12, and a curtain 18 is provided at the opening 14 to block external light source. However, regarding to such light box for color matching 10, since the light tubes 16 can only be provided on top face of the box body 12, the light source generated by the light tubes 16 can be converged within a specific range only, or the light source can only be evenly generated on a single plane. In other words, the light source cannot be solid and uniform, and it can only be uniformly distributed when a planar object is photographed. In addition, the light box for color matching 10 is making the brightness of light located at the central area right below the light tubes 16 brighter than that of located at the other areas, which means the light source is unable to provide even light to all directions. Consequently, photographic drawbacks such as color distortion or color-matching distortion might be easy to happen.
The light source of a conventional simple photographic studio or a light box for color matching is provided on the upper side of the box body, and the light can only be converged on the object being photographed, which means the brightness and uniformity of light inside the box body cannot be increased. Moreover, the method for assembling the aforementioned box body is to screw a plurality of iron sheet or wood chip together without being accompanied by any plastic members. Therefore, the box body can be pretty heavy and not easy to be disassembled, assembled, or moved; in other words, it is not handy for using.
Therefore, focusing on the foregoing drawbacks, the invention provides a structure of light box assembly, which can provide an uniformly distributed light source and has the advantage of easy and fast assembly, to solve the conventional drawbacks.
The primary and first object of the invention is to provide a structure of light box assembly, which is to join a plurality of same plastic member together to form a larger plastic frame so that the size of the plastic injection molder and the quantity of the molder can be reduced, and the injection can be completed without applying large plastic injection molding machine.
The second object of the invention is to provide a structure of light box assembly, wherein the light provided from an erect light source can be more uniformly distributed because a plurality of vertical light tube inside the light box is designed to be matched with its corresponding erect diffusion plate; therefore, a light source capable of supplying solid and uniform light can be provided so that the color and size of the object inside the light box will not be distorted due to difference in light intensity.
The third object of the invention is to provide a structure of light box assembly, which utilizes a method of sliding-in to easily assemble every component so that a fast assembly can be achieved.
The fourth object of the invention is to provide a structure of light box assembly that is easy to be assembled and disassembled so that the light box will not be bulky when transportation is involved.
The fifth object of the invention is to provide a structure of light box assembly, which can increase brightness of the light box as well as increase definition of the image.
To achieve the aforementioned objectives, the structure of light box assembly includes an upper plastic frame and a lower plastic frame, and each of them can be formed by a plastic sheet or two same plastic sheets. Besides, at least four supporting columns are used to connect and support the two plastic frames. In addition, a plurality of side plate, an upper cover plate, and a lower cover plates are separately installed according to different planes formed by each of the plastic frames and each of the supporting columns so as to construct a box body. Also, an erect diffusion plate is provided at each corner of the box body corresponding to the position of its relative supporting column, and an erect light tube is provided between each supporting column and its relative diffusion plate to provide uniformly distributed light.
The objects and technical contents of the invention will be better understood through the description of the following embodiments with reference to the drawings.